


Date Night

by idiom



Category: Original Work, The Empires Of Luxor City
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom/pseuds/idiom
Summary: Dom and Lin enjoy their usual Sunday night date night at an upscale restaurant in the Northern Empire.Lin is distracted by the menu.Dom is distracted by Lin.
Relationships: Dom/Lin, Dominik Wesa/Lin Vasiliev
Kudos: 9





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing…
> 
> I published a book…and then I wrote "fanfiction" for my own characters.
> 
> I’ll just leave this here then…my authorial dream fulfilled.
> 
> Anyway... this may be slightly spoilery, but it's mainly just smut. If you want more of these characters (and more o' that good smut) go find [The Empires of Luxor City](https://the-empires-of-luxor-city.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Otherwise… Enjoy!

**Date Night**

A year and a half into their bond, Sunday nights had become sacred for Dom and Lin Wesa. As cliche as it was, they needed their little date night. One glorious night a week to themselves, one night to stoke the still-burning fire of romance they never wanted to let die. 

Dom’s job—if you could call it that, he mostly just referred to it as “business”—wasn’t exactly your average nine-to-five. His phone was always rattling away against whatever surface he left it sitting on. He got calls day in and day out, always someone needing him to check up on some incident or another. 

No rest for the wicked, as the saying goes. 

But on Sunday nights, for twenty-four wonderful hours every week, Dom shut off his phone to everything except emergency calls from his right hand woman, Isa. He trusted her to sort the bullshit from the real emergencies.

On Sunday nights, all Dom’s attention was diverted to Lin. 

Lin was sweet about everything, of course, especially given how deeply he’d been dragged into it over the past year. He never complained when Dom’s phone woke them up in the middle of the night or when his Alpha had to rush away in the evenings as soon as he finished eating dinner. He understood Dom’s business and the Empire he’d mated into.

Still, Dom wanted to show Lin that no matter how busy his days were, there was always time for an Alpha to romance his Omega.

That evening they’d gone on a nice drive from their penthouse in the Central Empire through Luxor City. As the sun set, painting the sky gold, they made their way along the coast and up past the Northern border to a restaurant that Dom hadn’t been to in many long years. Before the reunification of the Empires of Luxor City—North, Central and South—it used to be his favourite place for dinner, right up until the Northern borders had closed. But that was all in the past now. 

The restaurant was on the tip of the crescent at the eastern side of the harbour bay. The high balcony was perfectly situated for a view of both the calm ocean waters and the shining glass city in the distance. 

Luxor was stunning at peace. 

Dom had missed the view over the years, but they hadn’t come for the view. His mouth watered just thinking about the buttery filet mignon dripping with red wine sauce he could see on the transparent data sheet displaying the restaurant’s main courses. 

“I’m glad they haven’t changed the menu too much,” he muttered more to himself than to Lin.

Lin smiled in response, but he didn’t look up. His jet black hair fell over his pale brow as he gazed down at the menu. There were so many choices on the card before him and Lin was quite the little foodie. As he watched his Omega’s dark eyes scour the options, Dom couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever be able to make up his mind.

“I’d ask you to help me pick something, but I know you’re just going to suggest red meat,” Lin said with a badly hidden smirk.

Dom chuckled. Lin much preferred a nice fillet of fish to a well done steak.

Smiling to himself, Dom turned to gaze out over the harbour while Lin perused the menu. They were sitting outside on a semi-enclosed patio where the romantic light of the candles seemed to give off more warmth than was possible for such a tiny flame. Heat lamps hidden in the rustic-chique rafters kept out the chill of the ocean breeze.

Despite the comfortable temperature, Lin shivered in his white fur. The coat slipped off one shoulder as he reached for his wine. Underneath he had on a black, button-down shirt made of sheer lace. Decadent, barely-there fashion. 

Lin was distracted by the menu. 

Dom was distracted by Lin.

Fuck, it was hard to go out of the house with him. Dom barely wanted to leave their bed. He bit his bottom lip, letting his eyes roam, following Lin’s long fingers absently tracing his jaw as he thought. 

The view of the city didn’t hold a candle to Lin. His scent only added to his allure and at this time of his season it was strong. Even all bundled up in his warm winter fur, Lin’s scent penetrated the air, infusing every atom with the lush spice of his preheat.

Dom shifted in his chair. Ever since Lin’s recovery, their doctor had ordered him to stay away from suppressants, prescription or otherwise. The opiates in heat suppressants were a trigger for any former addict. But no suppressants meant there was no avoiding his once a season heat. That biological imperative would confine them both to the bedroom for a few intense, lust-driven days.

It wasn’t so bad now that Lin had Dom to ease him through his heats. But this part of the season, the preheat, this was the worst. They were never sure when it would turn into a full blown heat. Never sure if they should leave the house or climb back into bed.

Lin was claimed—his bonded scent mixed with Dom’s proclaimed him as much Dom’s Omega as Dom was his Alpha—but that didn’t stop the other Alphas at the restaurant from letting their gazes linger. There were only a few around their secluded little table. Some were politely trying to ignore the taboo pheromones of a mated Omega while others were clearly drawn in by it. Lin was an enchanting creature and—Dom wouldn’t deny—his scent was just one of the things that drew eyes to him.

Another Omega caught her wife shifting to gaze over her shoulder and gently slapped the Alpha woman’s hand in warning.

“What?” The Alpha hissed, drawing her hand away. “There’s no crime in having a look.”

“Do you know who that is?” The Omega woman quietly snapped at her mate in reply. “Sorry for coming off as jealous, but I’d rather you keep your eyes, wouldn’t you?”

Their voices were just loud enough for Dom to catch the ends of their words. As he listened, a low rumble built in his chest and escaped as a growl between gritted teeth. 

Lin looked up with a raised brow. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Dom bit out. He turned back to the view, trying to come off as casual, running a palm over his fade and carding his fingers through the longer coiffed strands of his hair.

Lin set his menu aside pointedly, cutting off the data sheet so its glow died down. He stared at Dom without blinking, his narrow black gaze glittering in the simulated candlelight.

“Dom?”

Dom took a long deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak just as the waiter stepped up to their table.

“May I take your orders?”

The diversion was a welcome one. Still, Dom shot the man a dark look for interrupting before waving a hand, gesturing for Lin to order first.

Lin blinked and broke the eye contact he’d been holding with Dom. 

“Yes, I’ll have the salmon with the citrus dressing on the side and…”

Dom turned away to survey the room again while Lin ordered. The couple nearby were pointedly avoiding his gaze now, but the two young Alphas at the corner of the balcony were still whispering and eyeing Lin as they swirled amber liquid in their glasses.

They clearly couldn’t see Dom glaring at them past the object of their desire. They were too consumed by Lin, his looks and his scent. Dom couldn’t blame them… but he wasn't about to let the offence slide. 

“Dom?”

Lin had finished ordering and both he and their waiter were staring at him patiently.

“Yeah, sorry.” Dom was quick to order and handed his menu to the waiter as the man left them in peace.

“Now,” Lin drawled, leaning over the table, “Maybe you can tell me who the hell you’re glaring at over my...”

Lin followed Dom’s gaze and caught sight of the two Alphas behind him. The men smirked at him and one of them made a point of flaring his nostrils to scent the air.

Lin’s face twisted into a sour expression and blushed a furious red. He turned back to Dom, pulling his fur over his shoulders. 

Dom watched him shift in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the eyes on him.

“I guess you were right earlier,” Lin breathed. Dom had commented on his scent before they left their building, but Lin had insisted he wasn’t that far along. “My heat is coming. Maybe we shouldn’t have gone out tonight.”

Dom sucked in a rough breath. His gaze shifted from his shy Omega to the two bastard Alphas who were eyeing him with lusty interest.

“Lin—” Dom started to speak but Lin cut him off saying.

“It’s fine. Ignore them. Let’s just try to enjoy the food. I’ll eat quickly and we can leave,” even as he said this, Lin was looking away, staring out at the view.

The eyes on him must have felt like insects crawling over his skin. Dom wanted to crush them. He wanted to run over there and smack those two young Alpha’s heads together until their noses bled. Or worse...

His fist gripped the well sharpened steak knife the waiter had set down in front of him only seconds before.

Lin noticed this. His eyes went wide, catching sight of Dom’s white knuckled hand. 

“Dom, don’t…”

Dom didn’t have to. A familiar figure stepped through the restaurant’s french doors and out onto the balcony. The slim brunette approached the table where the two Alphas sat.

Dom raised a brow, watching the scene play out.

There was a sharp rumble of glasses as a hand slammed down on their table.

“Excuse me,” the Omega drawled.

The two Alphas looked up to see Atsadi Faraji, formerly Atsadi Wesa, standing over their table with a too-wide smile stretching his lips.

“I’ll ask you politely to stop staring at my brother-in-law… it’s very rude. Wouldn’t you agree, Alpha?”

“Rude. I’d say so, yes.” Jimena Faraji, dressed in handsome black-tie, came up behind Atsadi. His gaze shifted to the table where Dom and Lin sat before returning to the two young Alphas before him. 

Though they might not have recognized or noticed Dom, the two Alphas clearly recognized Jimena Faraji. Northerners still didn’t care much for the world outside their Empire. The South was too far away and the Sun Family business was done through the Central Empire, which belonged to Dom. He had only taken over the Central Empire a few years back. Most Northerners still pictured his not-so-dearly departed father, Malik Wesa, as the Alpha of the Central Empire.

But everyone in the North knew Jimena, the Alpha leader of the Northern Empire. He had been notorious long before he became their Alpha. 

Jimena took Atsadi’s shoulders in hand and massaged them a little as he smiled. 

“I think these two have...” Jimena paused and blinked as he thought of the words he was looking for, “...understood you quite well.”

His smile grew, as did Atsadi’s, and the two Alphas shivered and muttered their apologies. As soon as Jimena and Atsadi turned away from them, they dropped a large stack of bills on the table and rushed to get up and get out.

Atsadi clapped his hands and walked ahead of Jimena to Dom and Lin’s table. “Lin! How are you?”

Lin visibly relaxed. His nervousness seemed to melt away as soon as his brother-in-law came over.

“Atsadi!” he cheered. “How nice to see you here!”

“Of course!” Atsadi wrapped Lin up in a hug. “Domi probably told you, this used to be our favourite place to eat.”

Dom smiled at his younger brother. “Thank you for dealing with those Alphas, Atsadi.”

“ _ Those Alphas _ should be thanking him, not you,” Lin laughed awkwardly. 

Dom knew he was right. Even smiling his jaw was still clenched tight with rage. Taking a deep breath, he set his knife down with a deliberate sort of tranquility.

“I’m pretty sure Dom was about to resort to murder,” Lin snorted out, eyeing the knife.

“Of course he was,” Atsadi sighed, shaking his head in his older brother’s direction. “We can’t have that.”

“Not in my Empire, we can’t. But I could have been persuaded to have any offenders shipped just over the border... if needed,” Jimena said with a wide grin. He sauntered up behind Atsadi in a relaxed manner, as if he didn’t have a care in the world as long as he had Atsadi in his sights.

“We’re not interrupting anything are we?” Jimena winked.

“Yes, you clearly are,” Dom said, even as he reached out to shake Jimena’s proffered hand. 

“What is this? Date night,” Jimena asked with a teasing smile.

“None of your business. What is  _ this _ ?” Dom nodded to his suit. Black-tie wasn’t Jimena’s usual style. He tended towards flash and dazzle with floral silk suits or embroidered velvet. This was a little too…normal.

Atsadi placed a halting hand on Jimena’s chest. “ _ We _ ,” he cut in to answer, “went to the symphony.”

Dom smiled at that. It had been a long time, but a love for the classical arts had finally returned to Luxor City. There were galleries and museums opening up and musicians travelling from overseas to perform at new concert halls. It was Atsadi’s passion project. He’d always had a love for the ancient and traditional. 

“You’re a real Renaissance Omega, Atsadi,” Lin said with a grin. 

“Well, I do try.” Atsadi replied with a smug little smirk of his own. He slapped the back of his hand against Jimena’s chest. “Come on, Jimena. We shouldn’t bother the love birds.”

“Lin. Dom.” Jimena smiled a knowing smile at Lin before winking at Dom. He tucked his hands into his pockets and sauntered away smoothly.

Dom and Lin both pointedly ignored him.

“Good to see you, ‘Sadi,” Dom said with a nod. 

Atsadi squeezed his shoulder as he passed. “Have fun tonight,” he purred. 

Before Dom could respond, Atsadi and Jimena had disappeared up a set of stairs towards their private table on the balcony’s smaller rooftop floor.

“What did he mean by that, I wonder?” Lin murmured softly. 

Dom turned to see a sly curl to his Omega’s lips before Lin covered it behind the rim of his wine glass. He gazed at Dom from across the table as he downed the rest of the smooth red liquor. 

That spark in his eye… it was the kind of spark that started wildfires.

Dom hummed. “Why don’t you order another bottle and maybe we’ll find out?”

*****

One high class meal and six glasses of red later, they were both too tipsy to even think about making their way home. Dom hailed a cab and they drove to the Faraji International Hotel. Despite everything that had happened at the luxurious skyscraper during the height of Luxor City’s tensions…it was still the best hotel in the Northern Empire’s magnificent downtown and as good a place as any for one long night of heat-induced lovemaking. 

“How is it—” Lin gasped out between Dom’s ravenous kisses “—that I always find myself—” a moan escaped him “—pressed up against the wall of an elevator.”

“Because I wanna feel like I’m at the top of the world—” Dom whispered, his lips brushing Lin’s with each word “—and I can’t keep my hands off you the whole ride. You’re fucking irresistible.”

Dom pressed his knee between Lin’s thighs drawing a sharp gasp from his Omega’s lips. His legs closed tight around it and he thrust. His heat was already moving into full swing and his slick was starting to soak through where Dom was pressed against him.

“Dom…” Lin shivered against his Alpha. He linked his arms around Dom’s neck and pulled him in close. The white fur he’d been wearing fell onto the elevator’s polished floor and tangled at their feet. 

They were consumed in an impassioned kiss when the elevator pinged at the top floor. Dom had taken the penthouse suite and their conveniently private elevator ride opened directly into the main room.

With a devilish grin, Lin took Dom by the hand and pulled him inside. Dom barely had enough time to crouch down and snatch up Lin’s fur before the elevator doors closed. 

The Faraji International did luxury in a way that only the North could. Everything in the room was shining glass, white, marble and translucent. The entire suite was an opulent lookout tower beneath a star spangled sky, giving a full panoramic view of the ocean to the north and Luxor City to the south.

At the end of the mirror maze of a hallway, a flight of steps seemed to float up to the bedroom. Each stair was supported by transparent glass walls. At the top of those steps a massive bed stretched out in front of the floor to ceiling windows. White silken sheets invited them in.

Dom tossed Lin’s fur onto a nearby chair and stepped towards him with fire in his eyes.

“You smell so fucking good,” he growled as he pulled Lin in close and pressed his nose to the long line of his Omega’s neck. Dom traced his lips over the mark he’d left just over a year before. It flushed a heated pink alongside Lin’s overworking mating gland.

Lin pushed Dom away, much to his displeasure. He growled, but his Omega held a hand firmly to his chest.

Lin backed up until the edge of the mattress pressed against the backs of his knees. He sat down with a smirk in place. His black lace top was a sharp contrast against the white sheets and his creamy skin peeked through the tiny intricate designs. A tantalizing tease.

“Why don’t you take off your clothes, Dominik,” he purred.

“Fuck, Lin,” Dom breathed. 

Lin tapped his lips and leaned back. His meaning was clear: 

No talking. Strip.

Dom already had a finger in the knot of his tie, pulling it loose. He didn’t need to be told twice. The silken fabric slipped free from his collar with one smooth tug and fell to the floor, coiling like a snake next to Dom’s polished Oxfords.

Lin licked his lips, and his gaze that had followed the falling fabric now traced their way back up Dom’s broad form. 

The jacket came away next, followed by the shirt. The white cotton parted one carefully opened button at a time. The tanned, muscular expanse of Dom’s chest gradually appeared through the deep angle of fabric. He was the perfect specimen of an Alpha, unconcealed strength rippling just beneath the surface of his skin. 

Lin sucked in a short gasp and crossed his legs. His thighs moved against each other, squeezing, clearly trying to create some friction, any friction, as his Alpha turned him on.

“You like this?” Dom murmured. His lips curled in a smirk as he traced a palm past his naked abdomen, down towards his belt. The clinking sound of the metal clasp filled the room. He unbuckled it at a leisurely pace. 

Lin sucked in a breath and held it. His eyes never once left Dom’s hands.

Dom could see his pupils blow out, swelling until his already dark eyes were black and almost doll-like. The lights beyond the window reflected in Lin’s gaze, but it was clear to see that his thoughts were on one thing and one thing only. His heat was taking over.

Dom pulled his belt smoothly through the loops in his trousers and cracked the leather before dropping it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. 

“Fuck,” Lin moaned, squirming again against the mattress. He seemed to be trying to keep a cool head and stay in control, but Dom knew what he needed.

He approached the bed and Lin’s legs spread unconsciously, welcoming him. Dom kneeled between his legs and placed his hands on Lin’s thighs, spreading them even further as he ran his palms up and up between his legs. His fingers reached the crease of Lin’s hips and splayed in a perfect frame around the burgeoning shape of his cock pressing through the dark fabric.

“You’re always so wet like this,” Dom murmured, smoothing his thumb along the seam of Lin’s trousers. He traced up and down along the line of fabric where the sweet shine of Lin’s Omegan slick gleamed in the low light. 

“Yes,” Lin gasped, arching into him, “wet for you.” 

Another shiver from Lin brought with it a wave of his Omegan scent. He was usually sweet, but tonight his scent was raw sugar cane, saturated by the heat running its course through him.

Dom growled. He leaned in and ran his tongue over the front of Lin’s pants. While his thumb dug deeper into the wetness between his Omega’s legs, Dom pressed a hot kiss to his clothed cock and ran his lips across the fabric stretched over it. 

Lin threw his head back and collapsed down onto his elbows, writhing in the bed. 

“Fuck me, Alpha.”

It took seconds for the rest of Dom’s clothes to join the piles scattered over the floor. He held himself naked over Lin’s still fully clothed body, hands pressed into the sheets on either side of his Omega’s head.

Lin’s hooded gaze traveled over the muscular expanse of Dom’s much larger form, his lashes fluttering. Dom knew what he was doing—he knew Lin’s heat would be turned up high at the scent and sight of his Alpha above him. 

He wanted it. They both did.

Dom lowered himself down onto Lin’s body, pressing kisses along his jaw and across his blushing red cheeks. When their lips met, Lin pulled him in, ravenous and wanting. Their tongues slid wet against each other, filling the room with an erotic imitation of the slick sounds yet to come. They kissed until their lungs burned, desperate for air.

With a sharp inhale Dom pulled back and tore Lin’s shirt open. The tiny black buttons pulled through the lace, some popping away and scattering over the pristine white tile floor.

Lin didn’t have the wherewithal to complain, but a distinct whimper sounded in the back of his throat. His bottom lip jutted out, even as he arched his bare chest up towards Dom’s.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Dom chuckled before laying a hot wet kiss to Lin’s collarbone, just below his mating mark. “I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

Lin keened and his hands came to Dom’s shoulders. His nails dug fine pale crescents into tanned skin as he pulled his Alpha closer.

Dom’s lips caressed Lin’s skin. He trailed a wet line of kisses over his Omega’s flushed torso, to the pink buds of his nipples. They were pointing out, hard and needy. Dom ran his tongue over one than the other, kissed them both, then sunk his teeth lightly into Lin’s skin.

“Fuck!” Lin cried out, shuddering beneath him. His legs spread wider and his knees came up around Dom’s sides. He hugged Dom in close and his ankles crossed at his Alpha’s lower back, just over the swell of his ass.

Dom flexed his glutes, pressing forward. The hard length of his cock slid along the seat of Lin’s trousers as if trying to pierce through the fabric. Why the hell was he still wearing anything?

“Dom,” Lin whimpered as he pulled away. 

Dom growled for Lin to stay still and made quick work stripping the smaller man beneath him of the rest of his clothes. 

Naked in each other's arms, they embraced. Lin’s long, pale fingers traced over the scars lining Dom’s back and trailed lightly up his spine. His gentle caress drew a shiver from his Alpha.

Dom groaned, rocking his hips between the spread of Lin’s legs. Pressed between Lin’s cheeks, he could feel how wet his Omega was just for him. 

Lin was clearly used to his heat now. He didn’t claw at Dom to fuck him with the same hysteric desperation he used to. Still, little whimpers sounded from behind pouting lips as the tip of Dom’s cock teased the wet heat between his legs over and over.

Dom pressed his nose into Lin’s neck and inhaled the luscious scent of his Omega.

“You’re ready for me.”

It wasn’t a question.

He sunk into Lin, pressing the head of his cock slowly past the tight ring of muscle that seemed to be drawing him in, wanting more. Lin’s body, wet with his Omegan slick, welcomed the thick intrusion as his Alpha’s girth filled him perfectly.

Lin arched back, panting for air while at the same time exposing his neck to Dom’s lips, teeth and tongue. 

“Dom, please,” he gasped, pressing his body closer to his Alpha’s, if that were even possible. They were connected from chest to hip and Lin’s long, creamy legs were wrapped tight around him. 

Dom leaned back slightly, holding his body over Lin’s. He pressed his fists into the mattress and worked his hips in a carnal rhythm. He drove his cock in deep and slow, just how his Omega needed it.

Lin gripped the sheets next to his head, panting and gasping. His skin blushed red as he rocked back onto every roll of his Alpha’s hips. Dom’s thrusts grew harder, hitting a pleasurable mark with every lengthy push and pull if Lin’s constantly drooling cock was any indicator. 

Dom placed a hand over Lin’s shivering abdomen. He imagined he could feel his cock at the deepest end of every plunge. The eroticism of the thought sent a rush through him. His rhythm stuttered and he knew the slick pleasure of Lin’s heat was going to consume him faster than either of them wanted.

Dom pulled out and flipped Lin onto his stomach. His cock slid wet between Lin’s soft cheeks, thrusting through the valley between them without entering him, much to the Omega’s obvious displeasure. Lin cried out at the loss, shaking with need. Biting his lip, he failed to hold in a frustrated growl as he turned to glare at Dom over one shoulder.

Dom only smirked before leaning down to press his lips to Lin’s shoulder. He left a trail of kisses down his Omega’s spine, but Lin crawled away from him before he could reach his goal.

Lin moved across the bed over to the window. He pressed his head to the cool surface. The chill of the glass gave him some relief from the heat coursing through his veins, relief that Dom was creully withholding.

“Oh, Lin...” Dom chuckled. 

Lin pressed his cheek to the glass. He cast Dom a sideways glance, still pouting.

“Alright, darling,” Dom murmured as he crawled over. “No more teasing.”

Dom’s body covered Lin’s, hot skin pressed front to back, connected completely. Resting his head on Lin’s shoulder, Dom growled into his ear as he pushed Lin’s smaller body further into the glass. The window reflected their lovemaking, exposed it to the city lights far below, raging and active well into the twilight hours.

Lin sucked in a breath and pressed his chest against the window as Dom thrust into him. The cold press of the glass did wonders for his heated skin. He hissed whenever a particularly hard thrust made his nipples touch the chilly surface.

Dom took Lin with a pounding force that had him melting against the glass. Lust coursed through them, made stronger by Lin’s heat. The scent of it rolled off him in waves as the intensity surged.

Lin reached back and clawed his fingers into Dom’s hair. He mussed it out of its coiffed style into disarray. It fell over Dom’s brow and stuck to his sweat slicked skin. 

Lin’s pale chest pressed against the window with every thrust. His heavy panting blurred the reflection in glass already fogged from the heat of their sex. 

Dom felt his knot beginning to swell and his thrusts became erratic. A strangled cry erupted from Lin’s lips and he coated the glass and the sheets as he came. 

Dom moaned deeply. He could feel it when Lin reached his peak, but he didn’t stop. He thrust harder and faster until the slick grasp of Lin’s body grew even tighter, locking his swelling cock inside, twitching with pleasure around his knot. The sensation pushed Dom over the edge of oblivion. 

With a grunt, Dom flexed his hips. He thrust as deep as he could and stopped, shuddering against Lin. 

“Ah!” Lin gasped as his Alpha filled him, pressing kisses to his neck as his cock twitched deep inside his relaxed and pleasure high body. 

Lin’s heat was sated… for now.

Dom moved them away from the window and down onto the bed. He spooned behind Lin, rocking against him as he shuddered happily, rolling his hips as far as his swollen knot would let him. They stayed like that for close to an hour before Dom pulled out with a rush of slick.

Lin lay back against the pillows, eyes closed, chest rising and falling with shuddering breaths as the heat let up. He purred as Dom kissed him and gently fingered his hole as if trying to keep anything from slipping out, an impossible task. In a few hours, Lin would be hot and needy all over again, but for the moment, that need had been subdued. 

Dom sighed a low satisfied groan and pressed himself along Lin’s side. In the bliss that followed, he ran his lips over Lin’s jawline and down his neck. His tongue licked briefly over the mark in his skin.

“I say we order breakfast in bed tomorrow morning,” Lin drawled. 

“Aren’t you breakfast?” Dom murmured. He lifted Lin’s leg with a hand beneath one knee and leaned down to press wet kisses along one of Lin’s naked thighs.

Lin side-eyed Dom with a raised brow. “You’re not cute,” he huffed lightly. He was clearly too tired to protest Dom’s caresses across his oversensitive skin.

Dom chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “But you love me,” he purred.

Lin rolled his eyes and let out a soft tut, but he allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss. With a deeply satisfied sigh, he pulled back. 

“Yes,” Lin drawled, feigning reluctance even as he smiled. “I do love you.”

Dom smiled right back. 

“Love you too.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay now back to editing my next manuscript...
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [itsanidiom](http://itsanidiom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
